First Big Fight
by alwayskougacola
Summary: My first fan-fic. When Miroku forgets his and Sango's three year wedding anniversary, she goes on a little bender. Luckily, Bank is convinced by Kagome to take her home. The story is a way to show how love matures, but sex is always the answer. LEMONS Mir/San, Bank/Kag (Art by sangoxmiroku132) *A Sessh/Kag edition is posted on Dokuga*
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. No InuYasha, Breaking Benjamin, Victoria Secret, any liquor brands mentioned, any vehicle brands mentioned, or Niagara Falls.

Rose petals lay in a thin layer above the silk covers and pillows. The sweet fragrance seemed to follow the bed's owner as she walked from room to room. Candles were lit throughout the house, causing a hazy glow.

The smell of spaghetti slipped out of the kitchen, filling her nose with its alluring aroma. The hostess of that evening's activities quickly checked the boiling spaghetti and the baking garlic bread. She smiled softly as she tasted the spaghetti sauce, "Perfect" she murmured.

She quickly checked all the rooms of her home for decoration perfection. A banner hung in the kitchen, reading "Surprise!" and a picture of the day they were married had been set on the coffee table.

It had been three years to the day that her husband, Miroku, had stood in front of Niagara Falls and exchanged their vows. A romantic dinner should set the mood for a romantic night.

She adjusted her apron, the only thing she was wearing, besides a smile. 'Tonight is going to be amazing,' she thought excitedly and her hazel eyes twinkled with delight. She could picture his strong arms picking her up about her waist then carrying her to the bedroom. Pressed against his hard body she would run her fingers through his short black hair and nibble along his neck and ear… "Tonight is going to be amazing," Sango Tanaka reassured herself.

Half an Hour Later…

"He should be home any minute…" she scolded herself as she quickly finished writing a love note. Then she would turn off all the lights, leaving the note by the table. It read of sweet nothings and to meet her in the kitchen for his surprise. She smiled to herself as she wrote, deliciously wicked thoughts of their bodies writhing under the candlelight filling her mind. She placed the letter where he would easily see it. Being that she usually worked evenings she often left notes for him, she only hoped he'd actually read this one.

As she set the letter down her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Sweetie, how's work going?" Her husband asked, not knowing she's stayed home to prepare a surprise for him.

"Alright, can't wait to see you baby." Sango said smiling as she twisted her apron strings.

"Just wanted to let you know you'll probably beat me home tonight. After work I'm going out for drinks with some people from work." Miroku explained.

"Oh," she replied disappointed, "So, you'll be out till 9ish?"

"More like 11," Miroku replied with a chuckle, "If I don't have your hot body to come home to, I might as well entertain myself."

She wanted to keep the surprise a secret, but he was making it so damn difficult. "But, uh, baby…"

"Come on babe, all the other wives let their husbands" he teased. Sango was a tad possessive at times and usually it was hot, this was not one of those times. "You can trust me."

"It's not that… I, uhh, just needed you to do some stuff at home for me." She replied lamely. Her palm met her forehead in a quick secession of slaps, 'Idiot!'

"Sango, I can do whatever you want when I get home, no matter what time it is" He replied with a placating tone. He really didn't want to fight with her, the couch was really uncomfortable, but he had to assert himself sometimes.

"Fine, just do it when you get home!" Sango hissed into the phone as she began to stomp about the house.

"Hey…" Miroku Tanaka began, but Sango had already hung up the phone. She tended to have a short fuse sometimes. Miroku just brushed off her attitude, blaming it on some lady problem. They'd only been married about three years and apparently she'd gone insane. So, he grabbed up his jacket and met his co-workers at the elevator.

"He forgot…that Bastard! I go to all this trouble and he'd rather go to a filthy fucking bar!" She snarled as she threw cups full of water at the lit candles. Then she jumped on the bed, ruining her beautiful arrangement of rose petals. She then moved to the kitchen, grabbing the food and throwing it at the trashcan. Most hit the wall and landed on the floor but she didn't care, HE could handle it when HE got home!

That thought just fueled her rage more. She grabbed the love letter and ripped it up, leaving paper confetti all over the house. She took off her apron and flung it at a picture of them on the coffee table.

"Asshole!" she shouted. She knew she was being childish, but she hadn't had the opportunity to spend more then five hours at a time with her husband for the past three weeks, and this was going to be their one real night together, no interruptions. Lady Logic: Now, not only had stood her up after all her hard work, the son of bitch forgot their wedding anniversaries… fuck it, times like these called for hard liquor.


	2. Chapter2

Sango put on a pair of jeans and a snug old tee shirt, she put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, grabbed her purse and left.

She got in her car, with no real destination in mind. Maybe she'd go down to her brother's house, a friend's house, or maybe even to a bar herself. She smiled contemptuously at the thought, "If he can, so can I!" she said to herself.

She got off the next exit, and headed toward the Nighty-Night Club. She wasn't dressed for a club scene, but as far as she was concerned there wasn't a soul in the world she wanted to talk to there anyway. She parked and walked inside. It was 6:30, so the club was pretty much empty. Miroku wouldn't know she was gone for another few hours and by then, and she planned to be "gone" herself.

"I'd like a shot of your three best men (Jack, Johnny and Jose) please." Sango asked the bartender as she held out her I.D. Ugh, and of course the bartender had to be college hipster.

"Sorry lady, we don't start serving alcohol until 7:00, club policy." The bartender replied as he played on his fucking phone. The thought of strangling the pretentious dick with his own scarf was fleeting.

"Thanks." She replied as she stood up and began to leave. It was better this way, drinking here would have lead to a drunken rant about the poor kid's skinny jeans… probably make him cry too.

Again, Sango found herself following her GPS to next alcohol establishment. She wasn't into the big biker bar thing, but if push came to shove she'd rub elbows with leather clad Harley men. Lucky for the bikers, she found a little bar called Lucky 7's, just a few miles from Nighty Night.

The atmosphere was friendly in a "everybody knows your name" kind of way, and seemed like a safe enough place to get smashed.

Sango walked up to the bar, and sat by an older gentleman nursing his beer and watching one of the televisions.

"Shot of Wild Turkey, please." Sango said to the bartender as she handed him her I.D. and credit card. "I'd like to start a tab."

"You sure you want to go there this early in the evening?" A gravely baritone asked. Gorgeous sapphire eyes scanned the I.D. then handed it back to her. After swiping the credit card to begin her tab he returned that as well.

"Oh yeah," She sighed as the plastic cards returned to her wallet.

The bartender handed her the shot, "Enjoy." He said with a smile and a wink. Sweet mother God, he also had dimples!

'Oh shit, I'm being hit on!' the alarms starting going off in Sango's head and she looked down at her wedding band. She had expected to feel guilty, but this just reminded her how pissed off she was at Miroku. She looked up and smiled back, using her right hand to cover her left.

"So, what brings you here?" The dark haired bartender asked as he refilled the older gentleman's mug.

"Just needed to get out of my house for awhile," she answered. She then threw back the shot with and shook of her head. 'Damn... *cough* that did not burn this much in college.'

"I'm guessing marriage troubles?" He asked as he propped one his muscular arms on the bar. The propped arm emphasized the width of McHunky's chest and shoulders, 'Was he doing it on purpose?'

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sango asked as she tried to keep her lust in check.

"Seen too many like you not to know." He replied simply with a sympathetic smile that nearly soaked her panties. "But usually it's the husbands sitting at my stools."

"My husband is an ass." Sango gritted, lustful fantasies disappearing as anger rolled back in. She tapped for a refill, throwing it back, exhaling loudly, before beginning her story.

"I had a romantic dinner planned, wearing nothing but a black lacy apron and a smile." Hearing McHunky choke on a laugh caused a flash of a grin from Sango. "Sexy right? Anyway, the whole house is set up for seduction. We probably would have skipped the food and had sex on the nearest flat surface. But guess who calls saying 'Hey babe going out to have some beers with the guys'… that mother fucker! Oh ho, two can play at that game for damn sure!"

"How long have you been married?" McHunky asked with a small smile teasing his pouty lips.

"Known each other for almost six years, married three today." Sango answered as a new bottle caught her eye and pointed. "A shot of that one, please."

"On the house" The handsome bartender said as he grabbed the bottle with a smirk. Sango watched as he turned, the man was sex on legs. God, and that ass... she wanted to get to know it, be it's friend, maybe bounce a quarter off it.

As the shot was placed on the napkin before her, Sango realized that her lips were just a tad on the numb side. Just two shots and she was shit faced… oh well.

"Thanks." Sango heard herself slur. "How about you, what's your story?"

"My six brothers and I own the bar, it just happens to be my shift." He said with a proud smile, and a quick blushing look over to the female bartender working beside him.

"Well, that's nice." Sango replied focusing on the minty smelling drink in her hand. She gulped the alcohol concoction quickly, Sango found her emotions had less jagged edges as everything started to blur a little.

"My names Bank, what's yours?" He said holding his hand out. His manly hand, all square palmed with blunt fingers and neat trimmed nails.

"My name is Sango; it's nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand, once she found the right one of the three.

"You do understand that it's policy here to take your keys? Do you have a designated driver you can call?" Bank asked the quickly inebriated young woman. He placed a glass of water in front of her and waited potentially for an answer.

"Yeah," Sango grumbled before she threw back the cold water.

"I'm going to need your keys now, "Bank said hiding all mirth from the drunken display before him. "There is no way this establishment can allow you behind a wheel. Let's call your driver and inform them about the situation, and I'll call them back when you need picked up." Bank asked. He and his brothers had done this same routine from the first day they had opened the bar. It helped them sleep better at night, knowing that he hadn't sent a drunk driver into the world.

Sango reached into her purse and pulled out her keys then tossed them to Bank. He caught them and swiftly placed it on a key ring behind the bar.

"Another pleases." Sango asked as she slid her empty glass toward Bank.

"More water?" he asked hopefully.

"The one withs the worm," she replied wiggling her finger, before surrendering to the comfort a drunken haze would offer. She had really begun to relax and her life story began to unfold to poor Bank.

His fiancé and fellow bartender, Kagome Higrashi, shared a look and a wink with him as she took care of her customers. Bank couldn't help but appreciate how Kagome's jeans fit over her heart shaped ass as she leaned over the bar to joke with the regulars. All things holy, going drinking instead of being between Kagome's thighs… that was no fucking contest. This Sango woman was obviously married to a moron!

'Dammit' Bank cursed, giving himself a hard on in the middle of work… again. 'Do not think of Kags naked.' Unfortunately, the image of him taking her hard and fast against the wall in the break room was hard to shake. 'Shit!'

"I loves him sooo much, I'm gonna to goes home and has sex with my huband." Sango explained to a confused Bank as she rummaged through her purse. While only catching half of what Sango had said, he understood what she was looking for.

"Your keys are behind the bar because you are no condition to drive." Bank explained softly but sternly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're soo silly, I cans drive juz fine." Sango protested as she stumbled off the bar stool toward the door. "Whoopsie!"

Kagome slid her curvy body against Bank's still semi-aroused one, "Babe, help her please.(insert pout) I'll reward you however you like when my shift is over." She whispered as Bank's arm snaked around her waist to keep her close.

"Who would you like me to call to pick you up?" Bank called to the Sango woman as he reached for the phone hidden behind the bar; after a quick kiss to a smug Kagome.

"My ass, get it, my ass!" Sango laughed then nearly fell over. "I mus have an inner ear infection or somefing."

"You know, you might have to drive her home." Kagome whispered to an annoyed Bank. "You do know how to get to your house don't you?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sango both concerned and amused. "I'm guessing you didn't get her address off her license, did you?"

"I'm not a fucking stalker," Bank whispered back. "Besides she was supposed to have someone to pick her up." Kagome and Bank both looked over at Sango. "Or she could tell the cab driver where she lives."

"You does the hokey poky…" Sango began to sing as she sipped someone else's beer from the bar.

"Look at her, she'd run up the meter before she realized she was in a moving vehicle. Please, please, please?" Kagome asked with a tiny pout and a press of breasts into Bank's arm.

"Kagome…" Bank began with gritted teeth.

"Handcuffs, whip cream, safe words… What. Ever. You. Want." Kagome whispered ending in a nip to Bank's lobe.

"I'm going to drive this woman home." Bank yelled toward the back where his brothers were lounging till their shifts began. Quickly snatching his keys from behind the bar, as he watched the bouncer Jeniji try to catch a drunk woman.

"Drive safe." Kagome called back, "I think I can handle the bar until you get back."

Bank kissed Kagome hard before he walked over to Sango who was now sprawled on the floor, after tripping over her own feet. Jeniji gave a look of sympathy to his boss, before returning to his seat.

With a sigh Bank helped her up and made sure she was secure on her feet before releasing her from his grasp. "Are you going to be O.K.?" he asked, questioning both her B.A.C. and her injuries from the fall. Sango just giggled and tripped forward again.

"That's whas all about." Sango sang as she stumbled about in an attempt to dance.

Bank gave one more glare at Kagome (who blew him a kiss with a smile) before he left with his drunken nightmare.

Sango had stumbled off to her car and was trying to open the car door, forgetting it was locked and she didn't have the key. When her car alarm went off, Sango screamed and fell on her ass. Bank choked back a laugh as he helped her up, then lead her over to his vehicle, a bright yellow lifted 2010 Jeep Wrangler.

"You expect me to get in there?" She slurred, "I might be drunk, but I ain't stupid."

"Get in the Jeep." Bank said sternly.

"No!" Sango pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Get in." Bank repeated calmly as he held the passenger door open.

"How do I know you won't rape me?" Sango asked while squinting and raising her chin. Bank had no idea what look she was going for, but she missed it.

"Because I'm engaged to that gorgeous piece of ass who was serving drinks beside me" Bank replied pointing in the direction of the bar.

"Nuh uh, you was hitting on me at the bar!" Sango replied as she began to feel a little nauseous. "I should tell on you!"

"Would you just get in?" Bank asked getting annoyed, he just wanted to get her home, and then she would be her husband's problem.

"No, I'll call my Roku!" Sango replied as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She began to dial, but found focusing on those damn small buttons was harder then she thought it would be.

It rang three times then his voicemail picked up. "Hey, it's Miroku. I'm not by my phone so leave your name, number, and a message and I'll call you back."

"Bastard won't answer his phones; wonder what's keeping him soo busy?" Sango ranted at the phone before throwing it at the Jeep. "I'm gonna walk home!"

"That is not a good idea. It's late. Get in the Jeep and I will drive you home," Bank said sternly as he walked toward Sango, who was stumbling toward the road. In one smooth motion he ran, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder then headed back toward his Jeep. Unbeknownst to Bank, that swift movement was just the incentive Sango's body needed to expel all of the alcohol she had just drank… all over his back. Bank refused to put her down until he was beside his passenger door. He opened the door, placed the vomit-clad woman in the seat, buckled her in then shut and locked the door.

As Bank circled around the Jeep to the driver's side he removed his vomit soaked shirt and threw it at a trashcan, then got in. Kagome would not be walking for weeks after this; angry sex was in her future. Very. Angry. Hot. Sweaty. Sex.

Before Sango had a chance to escape, Bank threw the Jeep in reverse, smashing the cell phone under his tires, and then taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Miroku was having trouble enjoying his evening. Sango had sounded pretty pissed, and he knew he wouldn't be getting any for quite a while.

"Dammit, how do woman do it?" Miroku asked out loud and smacked his fist on the table.

"Do what?" His buddy, InuYasha asked irritated as he set his empty glass down.

"They get in your head, under your skin, then into your brain… like tape worms."

"Tape worms?" Shippo, their designated driver asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, and they're just as hard to deal with." The bartender chided in.

"See, this man understands. All I wanted was to have a few beers with my buddies, is that too much to ask? Hell no, it's not too much to ask." Miroku raved. "I work my ass off, I deserve time to relax."

"Doesn't Sango work too?" InuYasha asked as he watched the bartender refill his glass.

. "Some Inu seemed to have forgotten who was paying for drinks tonight…" Miroku glared. "Whose side are you on, you backstabbing bastard?"

"Yours, of course, I'm just saying." InuYasha yelled back before finding solace in the beautiful amber liquid called beer.

"I don't have to deal with this, I'm going home!" Miroku said as he attempted to stand. Not letting the fact that he face planted effect his exit, Miroku ordered Shippo to get the car.

"Remind me not to invite him anymore," InuYasha whispered to Shippo.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have a pretty body." Sango commented as she leaned over to touch one of Bank's pecks.

"And you are drunk and need to stay in your seat." Bank replied as he gently pushed her back in her seat.

"You don't find me attractive?" Sango blubbered; all the sudden become a very emotional drunk. "I'm ugly, you think *hic-up* I'm fat! That's why my husband *hic-up* is never home, he's *hic-up* found someone new!"

"No, no, I find you very attractive, and I'm sure your husband does too…" Bank began, trying to reassure the drunk next to him.

*Hic-up* "Attractive enough to have sex with?" Sango asked through her tears, looking at him hopefully.

'Shit!' "Under different circumstances possibly." Bank lied.

"You mean if I wasn't fat?" *Hic-up* Sango cried, angrier then emotional now.

"More like if you weren't covered in vomit, drunk and married." Bank replied, trying to keep the crazy to a manageable level.

Her face was tear stained, with a runny nose and smudges of vomit still apparent on her face. *Hic-up* "Really?" Sango asked with a hopeful smile.

"Really." Bank lied while flashing a smile.

"Thank you," Sango sobbed as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. *Hic-up* "Turn right *hic-up* I live on Hoboken" *hic-up*

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to my house?" Miroku yelled as he walked into the mess.<p>

"Looks like someone broke in." Shippo observed as he kicked at some broken picture frame on the floor.

"But, nothing is missing!" Miroku concluded, than fell onto the couch confused. As he sat down, the pieces of love note shreds fell onto the floor, catching Miroku's attention. "What's this?"

He picked up the visible shards and began to read. "'Dirty bo….slee…ve you…meet m…delicio…' and this one says, 'I'm goin…'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Shippo interrupted.

"You're the sober one, you tell me?" Miroku replied as he located more pieces of the note.

"Do you know who wrote it?"

"It looks like Sango's handwriting, but my vision ain't so good with these beer goggles I got plastered on." Miroku replied as he tossed the shreds of paper on the coffee table in front of him. "Speaking of which, Sango doesn't get home till 9:30, I guess I could clean this up a little."

"Hmm, then I'm outta here, no matter how funny it would be to watch you play bitch-boy to Sango, I have some more drunks to drive home." Shippo said as he began to leave with a laugh.

"I'm not her bitch-boy!" Miroku protested as he stumbled to get up ready to start a confrontation

"Sit your drunk-ass down, bitch-boy, I'll see you later!" Shippo said then shut the door behind him.

"Asshole!" Miroku shouted at the door. "I'm not a bitch-boy," he mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Has anyone ever told *hic-up* you that you look a lot like my *hic-up* husband?" Sango asked as she leaned in toward Bank.

"No, I've never met your husband." Bank replied while the GPS explained the fastest route to Hoboken.

"Oh, *hic-up* well you do. You both have dark *hic-up* hair, blue/violet eyes and tan skin. Only *hic-up* you gots more muscles every *hic-up* where, is there anywhere you don't have *hic-up* muscles? But my Roku has this *hic-up* raw sexiness about him, yeah, *hic-up* but he's such an ass!" Sango replied as she slowly remembered why she went out drinking in the first place. "Stupid Ass!" *hic-up*

"Does any of this look familiar?" Bank interupted. He had been driving for almost a half an hour with a babbling drunk, and really just wanted to drop her off somewhere… Anywhere.

*hic-up* "Nope, I don't think I've ever seen *hic-up* that gas station before. Hello Mr. Gas Station." *hic-up* Sango yelled out the window, and then it hit her like a kick to the gut; motion sickness. "Pull Over!" she gasped.

"What?"

"Pull Over, I'm going to puke!" But before she finished her sentence, she began to vomit out the window of Bank's Jeep. That was one way to cure the hic-ups.

"That's the second time tonight…"Bank complained as he swerved to the side of the road.

* * *

><p>"She should be home by now," Miroku thought to himself as he glared at the clock, "and she always calls when she'll be late."<p>

He called the law office where she worked, but her assistant said she had taken the day off.

"The day off?" Miroku asked confused, and a feeling of dread swept through his body. "What is going on?"

"She was preparing a surprise… tonight… for you… something about your anniversary." Sango's assistant explained.

"Aw Shit," Miroku said as he saw the picture frame with their marriage photo. "Aw Shit," He repeated as he hung up the phone.

He tried dialing Sango's cell phone, but there was no answer.

"She was pretty pissed when I told her I was drinking, maybe she went to her brother's," Miroku reasoned. He called Kohaku, but he and his girlfriend Rin hadn't heard nor seen her since yesterday.

"She's only half an hour late, maybe she got pulled into a meeting," Kohaku replied.

"She didn't work today." Miroku responded, becoming very worried.

"That's right, the dinner. Oh, oh my, she was really excited about this dinner, something very important must have come up," Rin replied trying the calm Miroku and Kohaku down. "Maybe she ran out to the grocery store to get something for the spaghetti."

"Spaghetti?" Miroku asked as he walked into the kitchen. He saw the dirty pots and pans, and a saucy mess surrounding the trashcan. He lifted the trashcan's lid to find it half full of spaghetti. "I don't think so."

"If I hear from her I'll call you, oh, try calling some of her friends," Kohaku advised, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine."

"Thanks guys." Miroku said before hanging up.

He walked around the apartment, looking for clues of where Sango could have gone. He walked into the bedroom, but found himself stopping short when he saw the chaos that once was their bedroom.

Candles along the mantel, dressers, and night stands were soggy, with pools of water sitting at their bases. Rose petals were scattered about their bed was completely askew. "What the hell happened here?" he asked out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously, if you throw up in, on or anywhere near my Jeepster again I'm going to drop your ass off on the side of the road." Bank warned, angry enough to mean it.

Drunk and angry Sango flared back. "You bastard, you volunteered to drive me home, I never asked for your help! Hell, I would be at home by now if it wasn't for you and your smart ass comments pretty boy!"

"Pretty Boy? Is that the best you can come up with?" Bank teased.

"Don't plagiarize me!" Sango yelled back

"You mean patronize," mumbled Bank, "dumb ass."

"No, you're the dumb ass!" Sango yelled, "You just passed my house!"

"Seriously, I'm free of you? Which one is yours?" Bank asked scanning the upscale houses that lined both sides of the street.

No response, Bank looked over to find Sango passed out. He wanted to scream at God, he was so close! He would take her ass door to door until he found a home for her like a lost puppy if he had to, Kagome was waiting.

Bank pulled into a random drive way, unlocked the doors of the Jeep, untwisted Sango from her seatbelt and carried her puke covered self to the first door.

Five doors opened to see an attractive dark haired man carrying an unconscious woman who smelled like vomit and tequila.

"This belong to you?" the dark haired man referring to the woman he carried.

Nods to the negative, lead to the next question. "Know who she belongs to?"

More negative nods where met a muscular back, buttocks and legs as Bank walked to the next house praying that someone knew this Sango lady.

Miroku was getting ready to call the police when the doorbell rang.

"What the hell," Miroku muttered as he ran his hand thru his hair again and went to answer the door.

There stood a dark haired, muscled shirtless man carrying his Sango. Miroku could only stare.

"This belong to you?" the dark haired man referring to Sango.

"Yes, that's my wife. What the hell is going on?" Miroku yelled as he removed Sango from Banks arms into his own, only to be assaulted by the smell of liquor and vomit.

"Your wife went a little crazy at my bar, my old lady thought it'd be great fun for ME to drive her home, she is your problem now." Bank replied getting pissed by this guy's attitude.

"Sango doesn't drink, what did you do?" Miroku said advancing on Bank after placing his wife on the couch.

"Fuck off douche bag, all she did was bitch about you!" Bank said stepping right up to Miroku. "If I ever forgot me and my Kags wedding anniversary, we'd both kick my ass." With that the shirtless wonder slammed the door behind him, walked to his Jeep, and plotted the many ways he was going to enjoy Kagome's body and have her enjoy his.

He felt a smirk crease his face as thoughts of song that played when they had their first shift together (Breaking Benjamin: Evil Angel) with a strip tease. Kagome, his Evil Angel, maybe he should pick her up some black lingerie he wouldn't mind ripping apart with his teeth.

'Sometimes, being a good guy paid off,' Bank mused.

* * *

><p><strong>CITRUS<strong>

Miroku looked at his wife nestled messily among the couch cushions and decided that a shower and bed were in order. But the bathtub was full of scented water soggy candles and discarded garlic bread.

"I wonder where else I'll find parts of dinner hiding?" Miroku muttered to himself as he fished out the soggy bread and wax before draining the cold water, he turned on the shower to a warm temperature then went to retrieve his wife.

She was semi-conscious asking herself in slurred Sango, how she got home and where did the hottie go? "I wonder ifs we had sex?"

"No, you did not!" Miroku snapped at his wife.

Sango's head snapped up, and she looked at him dizzily trying to figure out which of the two Mirokus to bitch at. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"The bathroom," Miroku said with a nod toward the open door down the hallway, "Babe, you need a shower."

"And you need to fuck yourself," Sango slurred with an angry glare.

"Yeah, I get it, Bad Miroku. Now, let me take care of you, I sent your boyfriend home… sorry." Miroku added more angrily then he intended.

"You should be jealous… you… jackass!" Sango slurred as she attempted to escape from the couch, but only fell deeper into the cushions.

Miroku hid his smile as he remembered some of her delivery boy's words; the guy had brought Sango home because his woman told him too. The "she's your problem now" from the shirtless wonder could only mean a torrid love affair, his Sango was priceless.

Miroku slid his arms around his wife bridal style and carried her to the steam filled bathroom. "I'm going to undress you and you are going to behave."

"No," she said stubbornly as her feet touched the tiled floor. "I'm gonna do, what I wanna do!"

Miroku chuckled, "And what is that my sweet?"

Sango climbed into the shower with her clothes on. "Woman," Miroku muttered as he got himself naked as quickly as possible and joined her.

"I gots to washs of my puke from my shirt, I gots to washs of my puke from my pants, I gots to washs of my puke from my hair" Sango sang to herself .

Miroku helped her take off each item of clothing after it was deemed cleaned by his intoxicated wife. Once naked she turned around and looked at her husband, "I was right." With a drunken nod she smiled up at Miroku.

"About what?" he asked with another chuckle.

"I told Bank, you were sexier then him. I was right." Sango focused on Miroku's penis which grew under her attention. "Has you ever eaten the worm from the tequila bottle?"

Looking at his dick then his wife's teeth, Miroku took a step back, "I don't remember…"

"I'm gonna try," and she flopped down on her knees and before Miroku could escape hot wet suction and the rasp of a tongue took all the breath from his lungs.

"Sweet Mother of God," Miroku rasped. His arms plastered against the shower walls for support as his wife took him deep. 'Where the hell had her gag reflex went?' he thought for a millisecond, before his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Did I get it?" Sango asked as his tip slipped out between her lips.

"You are about to," Miroku growled as he turned off the shower and grabbed his slippery wife trying like hell to make it their bedroom. "Bed," he informed a confused Sango.


	7. Chapter 7

"Renkostu, can you start your shift half an hour so I can take Kags home?" Bank asked his brother and one of the co-owners of Lucky 7's.

"Maybe," Renkostu (Ren) asked eyeing the bag in his older brother's hand with a smirk. "Looks like you have a busy, busy night planned."

"She promised if I made some drunk chick go home, so Kags has a lot of making up to do." Bank replied returning the smirk as he shook the bag.

"Have fun big brother," Ren said with a chuckle. "Maybe make me an uncle before the wedding?"

Bank punched his brother's arm playfully, "Don't let Kags hear you say that, if she cuts me off… I'll make you stop smoking. Misery does love company."

"Fucker, you would too. I'll go relieve Kags," Ren told Bank as he headed toward the bar from the bachelor apartments they had built above the bar. "Higrashi, I'm taking over."

"Renkostu Sato, you are an angel among men." Kagome praised as she hugged him and kissed his cheek, and of course rubbed his freshly shaved head.

"Kagome, please stop raping Ren. I need help." Suikotsu (Sui) Sato interrupted playfully with an irritated edge to his voice.

"Sui, don't get pouty at Ren's female attention, I've seen every number covered napkin you've tried to hide in your pants." Kagome teased the handsome young Sato, who of course blushed.

"But, I'm not getting the attention of the most beautiful woman here," Sui countered. Kagome laughed kissed his cheek and ruffled his hourly maintained spiked black hair.

"There, now, I must find my beefcake of a future husband," Kags announced to the bar. She was in love and didn't give a damn who knew.

Two tan strong bands of steel wrapped around her waist, "How about right behind you," he husked. Kags knees nearly melted as well as other body parts.

"If that's how you want it," she whispered as she wiggled her bottom into his semi-erection. He growled throwing Kags over one shoulder, holding the pink bag in the other. He said no goodbyes but Kags waved with a huge grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**LEMONS**

Apparently Silly Sango was part of her drunk personality as Miroku chased her naked around the bed, and had never been more turned on his life. Suddenly she tackled him onto the bed feeling the Egyptian cotton caress his back and her nails rake his chest; until he rolled them.

She began to kiss him slow and sweet, with her teeth grazing his bottom lip in teasing tugs. Sango ran her nails up Miroku's back and messaged his scalp as he fought not to shove his tongue down her throat. He ran his hands over her curves settling on her incredible ass, he adored his wife's ass. Sango pressed against him, her bare breasts to his muscled bare chest; sharing a muffled moan of pleasure.

Settling between her thighs, Miroku grabbed his wife's ankle and lifted it to slide around his waist. Sango felt the head of his penis press against her clitoris, Miroku let out a hiss between clenched teeth.

"I was so mad at you, but I want you so bad!" Sango moaned as she teased her clitoris with his now lubricated erection; but no penetration. She panted and moaned, "My very own Miroku sex toy," she giggled.

"Really?" he whispered before sucking on her earlobe. As she began to pant her head pressed into her husband's shoulder, she needed him inside her now. Sliding his body to position them pelvis to pelvis Miroku flexed his hips to stroke down and in. The stimulation to her clitoris made Sango gasp and dig her nails in his back. Then he began the slow grinding little circles that would make her cum.

"Roku…" Sango moaned as her entire body clenched and bowed around and onto her husband. With a smirk he kissed his wife, sucking on her tongue, gently biting her lips and leaving her whimpering.

Sango instantly sobered up as her husband continued his assault on her clitoris, missionary had never felt this intense. She couldn't focus on that thought as another orgasm swept through her body. He was killing her with his apology! Miroku's violet eyes darkened as his breathing became harsher as each grind touched her already sensitized vulva.

"So good," he groaned through clenched teeth, and finally treated himself to some well earned thrusts.

Sango tangled her hands in her husbands ebony locks, pulling his mouth back to hers, needing his taste, needing just a little push.

Miroku groped his wife's lush hips and began to thrust in earnest. He heard her gasp his name, "Roku!" felt her vagina began pulsing with her climax and clench at the man inside her.

"Oh Shit!" Miroku growled as he buried himself deep inside his wife, his hips slamming against hers then his entire body going rigid as he to rode the wave of climatic bliss.

Sango and Miroku clung to each others' sweat soaked bodies as their heart beats began to slow with their breathing. A limp Miroku slowly slid from his wife and snuggled behind her, nibbling and kissing her exposed neck and ear.

"Sango, I love you" Miroku murmured, "I'm sorry I forgot. I always remember birthdays and Christmas." He ran his palm across her flat stomach, causing a giggle. He himself, hoping they had made a child. Maybe in half an hour or so, they'd go for round 2 in baby making/ make-up sex.

"I love you too, Roku," Sango replied as she placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry I overreacted, but I've missed you this week."

"How about a date night at least once a week, I refuse to have my love feel neglected," Miroku suggested as he nuzzled Sango's mussed hair. "We'll also celebrate a belated wedding anniversary."

"I would love that," Sango said with unshed tears in her eyes. She had her husband back, or at least a plan of action. The two fell asleep in each other's arms with contented smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Bankostu Sato! Why in the hell do you waste money on lingerie for me when you only rip it to shreds?" Kagome called from the bathroom as a naked Bank got comfy on their bed.<p>

"You know you love it!" he called back with a cocky grin.

Stepping out of the bathroom into the muted lighting of the bedroom with hands on her hips she glared at the Adonis that lounged with an approving smirk. Kagome wore the black Victoria's Secret® Sexy Little Things® Sexy Little Dark Angel outfit Bank had handed her. It had black feather embellishment at shoulders like wings and an eye mask.

"Since when did you get a feather fetish?" Kags teased as she turned her back toward Bank and shook her feather/wings at him.

Bank grabbed the remote and pressed 'Play', "Dance, take it off, all of it." He nearly growled. "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin began to pound from the sound system speakers behind Kagome.

She squeaked in surprise, but understood the connection and smiled. 'He remembers the sweetest things.' She began to rotate her hips running her hands up her barely clad body over her mask clad face and into her hair. She twirled it then threw the mask at Bank, who caught it. As the music began to start she slowly walked then crawled on the bed.

_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel._

_Open your wings, Evil Angel. _

Kagome pressed her body against Bank's bare one spreading his arms out with hers, gently thrusting her lace clad hips as she sucked on his bottom lip.

She slid off his body and unhooked then shimmied the wings off her person, tossing them on one of the wooden posts of the headboard.

The evidence of Bank's enjoyment stood proud and Kagome couldn't help but trace her fingers down the length. She flashed him a grin as she danced from his grasp.

_All these imaginary friends._

_Hiding betrayal._

_Driving the nail._

Kagome groped her breasts with a coy look. Her hands trailed down slowly to her panties.

"I get to take those off with my teeth," Bank instructed with a smirk. Kagome raised an eyebrow, but walked to him in time to the music. "Straddle my face, beautiful."

"Sweet talker," Kagome teased as she ran her fingers through his short black hair.

"You love it," he replied before tracing biting kisses along her panty line. While two busy digits had managed to slide the panties aside, Bank found himself the slick heat of Kagome. Her fingers moved from his scalp to his shoulders in seconds as the air left her lungs.

"So wet," Bank husked as he placed his forehead below her navel and felt her little nails dig into his skin.

As Kagome's little mewls grew louder, Bank growled as he grabbed the panties with his free hand and ripped them off. Now able to let his thumb thrum her little pink clitoris till she blacked out.

_Don't Surrender!_

_Surrender!_

"B-Bank, no no fai-fair," Kagome panted as she came down from her first climax.

Bank only grunted as he slid his wet fingers from Kagome's vagina down to his penis. "Now I'll let you do all the work," he growled. His strong hands helped adjust her placement.

With penis in hand, Kagome slid the head over her clitoris, between her labia and then slowly began the insertion. Needing him to catch up, Kagome spread her labia so a very eager Bank could watch as his dick slowly sank into her.

_Fly over me, Evil Angel._

_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_

Kagome's hands were braced on his amazing chest and her feet planted on either side of his hips. With his warm callous hands giving her thighs a firm assist, Kagome began a bounce fest that made Bank's eyes roll back.

"Fuck," he moaned as she used those amazing PC muscles to squeeze him as she ran her nails over his nipples. His grip rearranged as one hand moved to draw figure eights over her clitoris. Her body actually stuttered, Kagome felt herself getting lightheaded and gush of wetness as Bank grinned like a madman.

Bank could feel the convulsions and speed up his thrusts; he loved the feeling of coming with her and would not be left behind.

She grabbed his ears and thrust her tongue in his mouth as her scream erupted and her body pounded down on cock as it squeezed greedily.

_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_

Bank moaned as he felt his orgasm sweep from his spine to his balls up his shaft and into Kagome, his dick pulsating in her body's wet suction. Due to how long the orgasm lasted, as well as the after shocks that Bank's fingers kept teasing out of Kagome; they decided to shower before breakfast. Their bodies had no energy left for hygiene. Bank barely had enough energy to press "Off" on the sound system remote.

Kagome snuggled into the sex scented comforter and Bank, "I don't mind being a dirty girl, if it's for you," she said after a yawn.

"I don't mind you being a dirty girl either." Bank teased as he snuggled closer to Kagome. "I love you, babe"

"Love you Bankie" Kagome murmured back as she buried her face in his muscled chest, then fell asleep.

'Being the nice guy definitely paid off tonight' Bank thought with a sleepy smile as the wings hanging from the headboard caught his eye.


End file.
